


Show You and Tell You My Love

by tuesdaycoming



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Ear Piercings, M/M, Oral Sex, Possession, Teasing, brief gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: Grizzop has a piercing Hamid likes very much.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Show You and Tell You My Love

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you write something in Rome that you just really vibe with. Thank you Zoë for the nudge <3

Sometimes, when Grizzop has Hamid on his knees, he watches his dragon’s eyes slide to the gleaming brass scale dangling from Grizzop's ear, watches his golden eyes grow dark and proudly possessive. "That bit’s what gets you off?" Grizzop teases. "I let you suck me off, and _you're_ what gets you hot? Gods, you're insufferable." 

Hamid moans and forgets himself, choking on Grizzop's cock for a moment before he's dragged off to let him catch his breath. Grizzop laughs at him a little, fond and exasperated. 

"Love me, though?" Hamid asks. 

"Yeah. Get back to work, pretty. I love you."


End file.
